<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calloused Fingers by cursed_or_not</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871666">Calloused Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_or_not/pseuds/cursed_or_not'>cursed_or_not</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Castiel, Farm Hand Dean Winchester, M/M, i'll change the rating as needed folks, we on a farm lads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_or_not/pseuds/cursed_or_not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel grew up on a dairy farm, but he has decided to go to college.  His family hates it, but he knows that milking cows and stacking hay is not in the cards for him.<br/>After his first year at school is over and he returns to the family farm for break, Castiel finds that there's a new face making an appearance on his family's property to help out in his absence.<br/>Dean is cute, funny, and he makes Castiel nervous as hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>how's it hangin' my dudes, ladies, and non-binary friends?  this will probably only be a few chapters but sometimes i lose control over myself so, we'll see how this goes.  </p><p>as always let me know what you think, beauts. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel knew this was a bad idea.  </p><p>He had been fumbling back and forth with the idea for a few days now, and his friend Kelly who lived across the hall was trying to talk him out of it.  </p><p>"Castiel, you know they're just gonna be pissy and mean to you the entire time, right?  It's not worth it."</p><p>"Yes, Kelly, I know, but if I don't go home to help out on the farm my mother would never forgive me."</p><p>"Didn't your father say the same thing to you about school?"</p><p>Castiel whipped his head up from his bag and glared at her for a minute.  That memory still stung.</p><p>Kelly's eyes fluttered as she averted his look.  "I'm sorry.  I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."</p><p>Castiel felt his glare soften.  He knew that.  He could tell that his nerves were beginning to fan his temper, as they often did.  He took a deep breath before throwing one last pair of jeans into his duffle and pulling his friend in for a hug.  </p><p>Kelly smushed her face into his shoulder and snuggled in close.  Castiel could smell her sandalwood and honey perfume.</p><p>"Are you <em>sure</em> you don't wanna just hang out here with me during the break?", she asked, knowing full well what Castiel's answer was going to be.</p><p>"<em>You</em> have an actual reason to stay here.  Your father's a pig.  All I have facing me is just a little family drama.  I'll be okay, bean."</p><p>Castiel let her out of his embrace and then booped her right on the nose.  She smirked and booped him right back before letting out a tiny whisper, "I'll miss you, Mr."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah" he smiled and shoved her out of the way playfully.  "Now, I really need to finish packing here or I won't make it home until after dark." </p><p>---</p><p>As soon as he hit town, Castiel could smell it.  Shit. </p><p>Shit for miles.  He always used to joke that he could find his house blind because of the shit smell.  It's impossible to miss.  However, as revolted as Castiel was, he couldn't deny the little ping he felt in his heart as that smell filled his nose again for the first time in so long.  The wide open fields and the muddy, grass stained fences flew passed him as he whipped his silver Prius around the country roads, like he was 16 again.  The dirt of the road was hitting his car at a somewhat alarming velocity due to his speed but, Castiel couldn't find it in him to care too much.  The radio station had went from popular bops from civilization back to the twang and crunch he had forgotten he knew so well, until the muscle memory kicked in, and he was singing about as loud as the trackers going along the surrounding corn fields.  </p><p>Then suddenly, there was his street sign.  Magnolia Lane, clear as day.  The ease and familiarity that Castiel had been feeling only seconds prior to this moment, were replaced with a twinge in his gut and sweating palms.  You'd think in the 12 hour ride he would have been able to shake off the uneasy feeling he'd been rocking almost the entire way, but no.  He was just as unsure and uncomfortable as he had been when he waved goodbye to Kelly and drove out of Boston.  </p><p>Castiel began to practice what he was gonna say when he entered the door.  Maybe something witty to lighten the tension?  Maybe something kind to buy him some sympathy?  Maybe something stern and confident to let them know he wasn't gonna be made to feel bad about his choices?</p><p>He sat in his car for a few minutes debating.  He was completely lost in thought when he nearly jumped out of his skin to a hard slam against his driver side window.</p><p>"As I live and breathe, little brother!?"</p><p>There she was.  Castiel's twin sister, Hannah.  She was smiling ear to ear and jumping up and down.  Castiel smirked and he felt his heart melt a little.  He popped open the door to a squealing shriek and a big hug as he stated, "Little by 2 minutes, smart ass."  He hugged her back as she practically climbed up him.  She definitely looked a little older than she had the last time he'd seen her, and it worked for her.  That's when he noticed a little sparkle on her ear, glistening in the fading sunlight.  </p><p>"Wait, did you get your ears pierced?!"</p><p>"You like 'em?!", she asked excitedly, pulling on her ear lobes to show off her new studs.</p><p>"I can't believe they finally caved"</p><p>Hannah shrugged with her typical shit eating grin, "They didn't.  I went one night and just did it."</p><p>"No fuckin' way" Castiel replied, slipping right back into his accent only 15 minutes into his homecoming.  </p><p>"Yup, just a few nights ago.  I'm still up on the choppin' block, so maybe you'll be off the hook." she giggled a little and tapped him with her elbow a couple of times.</p><p>Castiel chuckled, "Yeah only in my dreams"</p><p>Hannah slung her arm around Castiel's shoulders and started walking them towards the door.  "C'mon Castiel, it won't be that bad.  They're just a coupleuh old cranks.  They'll lay off in a few days, you'll see."</p><p>The two of them hit the door at that moment and Castiel hesitated for a moment, holding his sister back.  She looked over at him and then rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Ugh, don't be such a wuss- MA, POP, LOOK WHO I HAVE."  </p><p>Hannah barged through the bright red door into their tiny kitchen, her arm still holding Castiel close as Naomi and Zachariah Novak waltzed in from the back of the house to face them.</p><p>It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.</p><p>Hannah, of course, was the first to break the silence.  "Well, don't everyone crowd him all at once, now." she spat out, sarcastically.  </p><p>Castiel finally forced himself to look up at his mother to find a sliver of tears in both of her eyes.  Her mouth was open slightly, and then she finally spoke softly, "Castiel".</p><p>"Hey Mama" </p><p>She walked over to him swiftly and gave him a great big kiss right on the forehead.  Castiel couldn't help but take a breath of relief.  </p><p>"It's about god damn time you showed your face 'roun here, boy."</p><p>And as fast as it came, the relief dissipated, just like that. </p><p>Castiel clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before his mother stepped to the side, and left him face to face with his old man. </p><p>"Sir" he squeaked.</p><p>Zachariah stepped toward him slowly.  Almost like a drill sergeant checking out his recruits.  He looked Castiel up and down.  Castiel swallowed and tried to look forward. </p><p>"You've gotten taller.", his father stated, matter-of-factly. </p><p>"Yessir", Castiel replied. </p><p>Castiel watched as his father dropped his work boots next to where Castiel was standing and then turned around to his mother again.</p><p>"I'm goinna bed, you better set that alarm boy, you know the rules 'roun here."  And he was gone.  Disappeared into his bedroom with a door slam.</p><p>Castiel looked back up at his mom and gave a closed lipped smile.  She walked over to him and ruffled his hair a little bit before stating that she should, "probably go in with 'im" and leaving for the bedroom too. </p><p>Once it was just him and Hannah, she slapped her hand on his back before saying, "Aw, didn't you miss all this, little brother?" </p><p>He knew she was being sarcastic, but still, he realized that, he kind of did.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel and Dean have an interesting introduction and things remain icy between Castiel and his father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello friends!! hope you enjoy as always, and sorry about not updating on time.  i am not very organized so i kinda just write when inspiration hits me ya know??</p><p>edit: hey so that note at the end was for chapter 1 and i can't get it to go away so idk y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel woke up surprisingly slowly and naturally the next morning, suspicious of how well rested he felt.  Even though he'd grown up in this house and had to wake up at 4:30 am every morning of his life, it never got easier.  Ever.  So why was he waking up on his own, after months of waking up only when he felt like it?</p><p>Castiel rubbed his eyes and stretched so hard it almost hurt before checking his phone.  </p><p>10:00am?</p><p>What the hell?  How had he gotten away with that time?  </p><p>Castiel ripped open his blackout curtains to be met, not with the dark inky dawn that he was expecting to see this morning, but instead the blazing sun and bright blue sky of normal hours.  He squinted to adjust to it.  Castiel let out a loud groan, only imagining the shit he was going to get from his father about this.  </p><p>He decided to take his sweet time getting ready anyway, knowing full well that it didn't matter how late he was at this point.  He was going to be late no matter what, so he might as well milk it while he could.  He took his time in deciding what to wear, and went with his trusty pair of jeans that he's owned since he was 14.  They were holy and gross, to be perfectly honest, but he didn't care.  It's not like any of his clothes ever got to live long without being ruined around here.  He wasn't even sure why he packed, he realized, since he wouldn't dare wear any of his school clothes around the farm.  That is, if he ever wanted to wear them on campus again.  </p><p>Castiel brushed his teeth and swished around his mouth wash, still contemplating how he had gotten away with the sleeping in.  It's not like his alarm not going off had ever gotten him off in the past.  Once in high school, he forgot to reset his alarm clock, and his old man had come into his bedroom with a bucket of cold water to dump on him.  It took almost a week for his pillows to dry completely.  This made Castiel double check his alarms every night before falling asleep.  </p><p>After about a half hour of dawdling and getting ready for the day, Castiel schlepped himself down the hall and toward the kitchen.  Maybe he'd make a bagel for himself and a pot of coffee.  If he brought out a cup a' jo for his father, maybe he could get some forgiveness for not getting up on time.  Castiel rounded the corner into the kitchen when he jumped so high in the air, he just might have knocked his head against the ceiling, and flipped his back against the wall of the dining room/kitchen corner.</p><p>There was a boy in the kitchen!  One that he had never seen before in his life, going through their cabinets!</p><p>"Who the hell are you?!" Castiel shouted, definitely sounding more squealed than he would ever admit to anyone ever.  Especially Hannah.</p><p>Castiel was peaking his head out a little from the corner to look at the stranger, who had a hand over his chest, seemingly as startled as Castiel felt. </p><p>The stranger took a second to breath out his start and then cracked a smile, "You really gon' hide with your head peakin' out like a 5 year old?"</p><p>Castiel blushed hard and slid his face back a little bit further into the other room.  The boy broke out into an all out chuckle.</p><p>"I can still see ya, ya know."</p><p>Castiel swallowed hard and balled his hands into fists.  He retreated completely to the behind the corner and scolded himself for being so childish.  Castiel stomped out into full view, eyes glued to the floor before finally finding the courage to look up at the boy.  His embarrassment making his temper rise, as usual.  </p><p>"Who are you, and why are you in my kitchen?" Castiel growled, trying hard not to soften under the tender, and honestly fond gaze he was receiving. </p><p>"You must be Castiel", said the boy, his intense drawl coating Castiel's name like honey.  He raised his arm to extend his hand out to him.  "'M Dean."</p><p>Castiel just glared at his hand and felt his face heating up more and more.  "Are you gonna tell me what you're doin' in here or do I need to call the cops?!", Castiel snarled, his accent always seemed to slide out more when he was angry.</p><p>"Touchy, touchy", Dean mumbled, almost low enough that Castiel wouldn't have heard it.  Almost.  "I'm your father's farm hand.  I was lookin' for work, and he was lookin' for help.  I'm actually pretty sure I took your spot in the line up, Cas."</p><p>Castiel flinched at the nickname.  No one had ever called him Cas.  Not once.  He got Cassie sometimes when his family was yanking his chain or trying to make him blush, but never Cas.  It was always Castiel.  And here was this boy, someone he's never met, in his kitchen, touching his dishes, and calling him whatever the hell he wants.  </p><p>Castiel wished he didn't think it was as hot as he did.  </p><p>"Castiel", he growled.  </p><p>Dean only chuckled in reply.  "I only came in here for a cup a' water, alright?  I'll be outta your hair in just a minute."</p><p>Dean curled his dirty but strong fingers around a glass from the cabinet and brought it down in front of the faucet.  Castiel could feel his lips part and a small breath leave them as he watched Dean's adam's apple bob in his parched gulps.  Sweat was running down his neck and into the tip of his white tank top, which was also covered in dirt, with small pieces of hay sticking out in mismatched places.  </p><p>Castiel watched as Dean shoved his hard leather gloves back on his truly exquisite looking hands, and shifted his cowboy hat a little before winking at Castiel and leaving out the front door.  </p><p>Had he just winked at him?  What a prick.  Castiel was sure that Hannah must've liked him.  Not only because they were both talented in pissing Castiel off with their quick wit, but also because Dean, by anyone's definition, was a total dreamboat.  Hannah was a pretty girl.  She deserved someone like Dean.  </p><p>It's not like Castiel was deflecting out of internalized homophobia.  He was out and proud at home.  Even though no one expected it, his family literally did not care at all that he liked men.  Not one bit.  In fact, the fact that he left for Northeastern was more of a shock to the system than his admittance of his sexuality. </p><p>His father had just nodded and said, "Well, it'll be more beneficial to have an extra husband around here than an extra wife."  So, his father was slightly sexist, but not homophobic.  Nice to know.  </p><p>Instead, he knew that the farm life wasn't for him.  It never had been.  Yes, he always gave an extra hand.  He was a part of the house after all.  But, all that said, he knew he wanted to be a doctor.  Hannah on the other hand, she loved the farm life, and she was the one in line to inherit the place when his parents bite it.  Dean would be a good partner for her.  Someone who actually likes the life, and handsome to boot. </p><p>Castiel sighed and figured he should probably try to get along with the guy, seeing as he was pretty sure he might be taking his sister out in the foreseeable future.  After he was done eating, he poured his father a cup of coffee, black of course, and made his way out to the barn.</p><p>---</p><p>The shit smell got more and more intense the closer to the barn he got.  Castiel's nose scrunched up in disgust and tried his best to shake it off before he reached his father and sister.  He walked through the barn door to see them all laughing at something that Castiel had missed.  His father was holding his stomach in a belly laugh, how you knew he really thought something was funny, Hannah was giggling behind her hand, something she did when she was flirting with someone, and Dean had a shiteating smirk on his face, telling Castiel that he had been the one to drop the joke. </p><p>Castiel cleared his throat and the three of them looked over at him.  His dad, of course, gave him a cold look, but Hannah smiled from ear to ear and skipped over to him. </p><p>"Just in time baby bro!  We were just talking about you!"</p><p>"Is that so?" Castiel replied, glaring over at Dean, who's asshole grin was directed toward Castiel directly now.</p><p>"Yeah, we heard Dean gave your little heart a startle." Hannah, poked her finger into his chest to punctuate her point.</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes, "Well if you had told me that we hired someone I could have been more prepared."</p><p>"Maybe if you had been up on time with the rest of us, we would have told ya" his father remarked.</p><p>Before Castiel could even respond, Hannah spoke up.  "Oh don't be so sour, Dad.  I told you I shut his alarm off so he could sleep in a little bit.  It's not like we need 'im out here, that's the whole reason we have Dean in the first place."</p><p>Castiel lifted the burning mug from his hands, "Sir, I got you some coffee."</p><p>Zachariah looked over at Castiel and then down at the coffee, and took it from his hands.  "I did just finish mine.  Could use a top off."</p><p>"See?"  Hannah added, "Issa good thing I let him sleep, huh?"</p><p>"Hm", their father grunted.  That's probably as good as they'd get out of him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>plz let me know if you liked babies (:</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i know there wasn't any dean yet but i wanted to get started on this before i chickened out and it's getting late.  more chapters to come if you like it so far, so please let me know how you're all feeling (:  deano will be in the next one if we keep going.  love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>